


The Sorting

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: Malfoy's thoughts on the first movements at Hogwarts.All Rights Reserved to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Harry Potter. (C)1996-2020Mainly Non-canon, with canon characters. (C)Author Arnold 2008-2020.
Kudos: 1





	The Sorting

( _Draco's POV_ )

We were led into the Great Hall by a lady named Professor McGonagall. It was a huge room with a ceiling now covered with a beautiful night sky. Four long tables ran the length of the room. I noticed a fifth table near the top of the room, it was full of other professors. In front of their table sat a old squeaking looking stool, with a dark brown shaggy patched hat it somehow had a "face". 

I whispered to my new friend Crab, as I choked out a giggle. "What kind of hat has a face.." He nodded and laughed quietly at the stupidity of what we were seeing. 

The front of the group reached the top of the room, Professor McGonagall halted. Everyone then huddled together around her as best as we could. She then produced a large faded scroll of parchment and began reading names. Of course, I became bored of this event. Suddenly, my name was called. 

"Draco Malfoy." She smiled and called out across the hall. 

Of course, I wasn't even worried nor nervous as I made my way to sit on the stool. I already knew like my fore fathers before me, I would be in Slytherin. My old man told me all about the stupid hat before making my way here. How could a hat look into your own mind and decide where you would end up for the next seven years at Hogwarts. All this was such nonsense, you alone decide your own fate. 

"SLYTHERIN!!" The hat yelled before even touching my head. 

I grinned at the rest of the first years still waiting to be "housed". Hats making decisions for people, what a load of rubbish. I jumped off the stool walking confidently over to the Slytherin table. I took my last glance at Potter, making sure he saw it too before taking my seat. The table cloth was green and white. Everyone else, I presumed to be older students had snake insignias on their black robes as well as their ties. Everything felt right. I was the type of person Slytherin needed at their table. I also knew every other table wanted me, especially because of my old man Lucius. 

Yet, I chose Slytherin. I chose my purpose and my fate. 


End file.
